The Ethos Spells
Each of the spells below are attributed to one of the Patron Saints of The Ethos but are available to anyone of that faith. Members of that particular saint simply start with that spell in their listed without the need to go to a holy site for it (see Learning New Cleric Spells ). '0-Level Cleric Spells' ''Advance Player’s Guide: Spark: Ignites flammable objects. (Darlow) '1st-Level Cleric Spells' Advance Player’s Guide: Ant Haul: Triples carrying capacity of a creature. (Darlow) Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. (Aiden) Advanced Race Guide Ironbeard: Causes a beard to grow on you that grants protection. (Moradin) Karmac Blessing: Target treats one skill as a class skill. (Saint Inire) Ultimate Magic: Diagnose Disease: Detect and identify diseases. (Cathrine) Forbid Action: Target obeys your command to not do something. (Laslo) Know the Enemy: Gain +10 on a monster Knowledge check. (Vikor) Remove Sickness: Suppress disease, nausea, and the sickened condition. (Cathrine) Sanctify Corpse: Prevent a corpse from becoming an undead creature. (Mortimer) Ultimate Combat: Air Bubble: Creates a small pocket of air around your head or an object. (Traffodd) Compel Hostility: Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. (Tamarind) Moment of Greatness: Doubles a morale bonus. (Padomar) Reinforce Armaments: Temporarily mitigates the fragile quality in targeted weapon or armor. (Amber) '2nd-Level Cleric Spells' Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Courage and Life: +2 on saves vs. fear and death. (Aiden) Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. (Sherranna) Grace: Movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. (Aolla) Instant Armor: Summon armor temporarily replacing your current attire. (Amber) Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. (Laslo) Weapon of Awe: Weapon gets +2 on damage rolls. (Viktor) Advance Race Guide: Blinding Ray: Shoot rays of blinding light. (Serolla) Delay Disease: Temporarily stop the effects of a disease. (Cathrine) Sacred Space: Make the area around you and hinder evil outsiders. (Isabelle) Whispering Lore: Gain knowledge from the land as you walk through it. (Inire) Ultimate Magic: Arrow of Law: Harm and possibly daze chaotic creatures. (Arillius) Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. (Oridian) Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. (Griffiths) Imbue with Aura: Target emulates your cleric aura. (Neilius) Masterwork Transformation: Make a normal item into a masterwork one. (Moradin) Spear of Purity: Harm and possibly blind evil creatures. (Heirone) Surmount Affliction: Temporarily suppress one condition. (Tamarind) Ultimate Combat: Ant Haul, Communal: As ant haul, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Darlow) Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grant a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. (Traffodd) Effortless Armor: Armor you wear no longer slows your speed. (Vigil) Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Griffiths) Protection from Chaos, Communal: As protection from chaos, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Isabella) Protection from Evil, Communal: As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Mortimer) '3rd-Level Cleric Spells' Advance Player’s Guide: Guiding Star: Know approximate distance from where you cast this spell. (Traffod) Nap StackM: Subjects only need 2 hours for a night's sleep, and can sleep even longer for more benefits. (Virgil) Sacred BondF: Cast touch healing spells from a distance. (Cathrine) Wrathful Mantle: Subject gets +1/four levels on all saves. (Viktor) Advance Race Guide: Bestow Insight: Gain a+2 bonus on any skill you have 1 rank in (Arillius) Ultimate Magic: Archon's Aura: Aura penalizes enemy attacks and AC. (Padomar) Sands of Time: Target temporarily ages. (Mortimer) Symbol of Healing: Triggered rune heals living creatures. () Ultimate Combat: Delay Poison, Communal: As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Cathrine) Discovery Torch: Touched object emanates bright light, granting Perception and Sense Motive bonuses. (Aiden) Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Griffiths) Share Language, Communal: As share language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Laslo) '4th-Level Cleric Spells' Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Fervor: Gives allies a choice of benefits. (Sherranna) Spiritual Ally: Creates a divine ally to aid you. (Serolla) Advance Race Guide: Battle Trance: Transform into a force of destruction at cost of Intellect (Griffiths) Healing Warmth: Temporary immunity to fire and may heal others with this resistance (Neilius) Ward of the Season: Harnesses the power of the season to protect the target. (Inire) Ultimate Magic: Ride the Waves: Target can breathe water and swim. (Traffodd) Symbol of Revelation: Triggered symbol reveals illusions. (Aiden) Symbol of Slowing: Triggered rune slows creatures. (Inire) Ultimate Combat: Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Tamarind) Water Walk, Communal: As water walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Darlow) '5th-Level Cleric Spells' Advance Player’s Guide: Cleanse: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +25) and also removes several afflictions. (Cathrine) Ghostbane Dirge, Mass: As ghostbane dirge, but affects multiple creatures. (Sherrana) Life Bubble: Protects creatures from environment. (Darlow) Pillar of Life: Created pillar heals 2d8 + 1/level (max +20). (Isabella) Snake Staff: Transforms staff or other wood into snakes to fight for you. (Inire) Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. (Darlow) Advance Race Guide: Spawn Ward: Immune to Vampire turning (Mortimer) Village Veil: Makes a large area look destroyed (Aiden) Ultimate Magic: Astral Projection, Lesser: Limited astral travel. (Oridian) Curse of Magic Negation: Target gains the negated spellblight. (Inquisitors) Fickle Winds: Wind walls selectively block attacks. (Traffodd) Forbid Action, Greater: As forbid action, but 1 creature/level. (Laslo) Holy Ice: Create wall or javelins of frozen holy water. (Heirone) Reprobation: Marked target is shunned by your religion. (Arillius) Serenity: Peaceful feelings harm those attempting violence. (Neilius) Symbol of Scrying: Triggered rune activates scrying sensor. (Vigil) Ultimate Combat: Air Walk, Communal: As air walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Aolla) Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Tamarind) Symbol of StrikingM: As symbol of death, but fills a 5-foot square. (Amber) Tongues, Communal: As tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Laslo) '6th-Level Cleric Spells' Advance Race Guide: Truespeak: Communicate with any creature not mindless (Laslo) Ultimate Magic: Joyful Rapture: Negate harmful emotions. (Griffiths) Symbol of Sealing: Creates triggered wall of force. (Arillius) '7th-Level Cleric Spells' Ultimate Magic: Bestow Grace of the Champion: Target gains paladin abilities for 1 round/level. (Heirone) Circle of Clarity: Emanation hampers illusions and stealth. (Aolla) Create Demiplane, Lesser: Create your own demiplane. (Darlow) '8th-Level Cleric Spells' Advance Player’s Guide: Euphoric Tranquility: Makes a single creature peaceful and friendly. (Isabella) Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. (Heirone) Ultimate Magic: Create Demiplane: As lesser create demiplane, but larger and with planar traits. (Darlow) '9th-Level Cleric Spells' Advance Player’s Guide: Winds of Vengeance: Grants flight; attack with wind. (Traffodd) Ultimate Magic: Create Demiplane, Greater: As create demiplane, but larger and with more planar traits. (Darlow) Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. (Heirone) Symbol of Vulnerability: Triggered rune gives penalties. (Neilius) Ultimate Combat:'' Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. (Tamarind)